


just to solve the case

by polariz3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (if you can call it that?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, During Canon, Flirting, Kneeling, M/M, Mild Kink, No Smut, Possibly Unrequited Love, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, chapter 2, mild coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polariz3/pseuds/polariz3
Summary: "If you get down on your knees and beg, I might even show you myself."Makoto Naegi had always been a very small, kept-to-himself kid. He wasn't very familiar with the concept of romance or sex or (god forbid) kinks, so when Togami told him to get down and beg to see the file in the library archive room, it didn't occur to him that it would be even remotely sexual in any way. It never really seemed out of the ordinary for Togami, save for the fact that Makoto seemed to be able to sense some kind of difference in the cruel and arrogant gleam in his eyes. It almost seemed like amusement."Do you want the evidence or not, Naegi?"//Based on that scene in chapter 2 where Togami tells Makoto he'll show him the evidence if he begs for it but never actually follows through and makes him do it.





	just to solve the case

"If you get down on your knees and beg, I might even show you myself."

Makoto Naegi had always been a very small, kept-to-himself kid. He wasn't very familiar with the concept of romance or sex or (god forbid) kinks, so when Togami told him to get down and beg to see the file in the library archive room, it didn't occur to him that it would be even remotely sexual in any way. It never really seemed out of the ordinary for Togami, save for the fact that Makoto seemed to be able to sense some kind of difference in the cruel and arrogant gleam in his eyes. It almost seemed like amusement.

"You—you don't mean that."

This seemed to frustrate him. "You think I don't mean my word?"

"Well, no, but it just seems a little drastic."

"Do you want the evidence or not, Naegi?"

"I—I do but you—I'm not going to beg you. It's not—" Makoto couldn't help but stammer and stutter and stumble over his words, face red. "I am not going to beg you for it! Just show me the file!"

"What a disappointment," he said, "you won't get on your knees to solve the case?"

"No! Just give it to me!"

"And why do you deserve it, hm?" He replied, leaning in to tilt Makoto's head up with a hand.

He flushed even more, unable to look away but very uncomfortable with the heavy eye contact he was making. "I—I guess I don't, but I—you want to solve it as much as I do, don't you?"

"No, actually, I couldn't care less."

Shock and adrenaline pulsed through Makoto. "Then—then what do I do?"

"You do as I ask. I'd say this clue is more important than your dignity, although I wouldn't say your dignity is worth much, to be fair."

It was cutting, but Makoto had other things to focus on besides feeling hurt at the remark. "Why?"

"Why? I just want to see it."

His arrogance and unkind demeanor made Makoto feel something he couldn't quite put his finger on, and all he found himself able to do was stare into Togami's eyes.

On his end, Togami was quite enjoying the sight. Sweet, simple Makoto and his gentle demeanor had made quite an interesting impression on him. He kept his fingers delicately under Makoto's jaw, although he knew if he let go, Makoto wouldn't move. He got quite a kick out of the power it gave him, if he was being honest. After all, that was what this was generally about.

"I just want to see you do something that humiliating," he continued. "I've had somewhat of an eye for you, Naegi. Call me curious."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you fascinate me, you idiot." He dropped his hand back to his side and adopted a very straight posture, using his height advantage to look down on Makoto. "You're so naïve."

"Can I see the file first?" He asked, trying to ignore the implications of what Togami was saying.

"Not a chance. Where's the fun in that? Then you have leverage, and I wouldn't want that."

"But—but somebody could just walk in and see!"

"Nobody's going to do that, Naegi. I thought you were smarter than that. I'm the only one who really holds any interest in the archives."

"I don't want to!" He said.

But part of him disagreed.

That same feeling he got from Togami's demeanor was nudging him to actually do it. He really didn't feel entirely opposed to getting down on his knees and begging, and that sort of disturbed him. There wasn't much time for a personal crisis, though. He knew he had to get the clue and he knew he had to please Togami to do it. That was the problem, and the solution seemed simple but felt awfully complicated, given the circumstances.

"Hm. Then I guess you don't want what I have in this file."

Togami moved as if he were about to leave, and it prompted Makoto to nearly shout. "Wait! I—you're serious about the whole begging thing?"

"Of course."

"I'll do it."

The tension was unbearable. The moment Makoto blurted out the words, Togami fixed him with a stare that put ice in his chest. Awkwardly and fumbling with his words before deciding to drop them altogether, he allowed himself to fall to his knees.

Togami could've done quite a few things at that moment, many of which he did consider. He could've laughed, he could've told him it was all a joke and he'd fallen for it, he could've kicked him (or killed him), or all other manner of cruel or unsightly things, but he did nothing. Instead, he stared, transfixed, at Makoto's balled up fists in his lap as he sat on his knees on the dirty, dusty floor.

"Please let me see it!" He exclaimed, far too enthusiastic not to be suspicious. "Please, Togami-kun!"

"You sound so eager," he said, voice dripping with mockery, "I'd love to hear more."

"Please, please!"

He clasped his hands together in front of his chest without realizing, leaning forward on his knees and trying to stare into Togami's eyes as if to project the desperation onto him. Makoto didn't realize he was doing any of this, but Togami certainly did, and it elicited a chuckle from him. That same chuckle widened Makoto's eyes just the slightest bit more, his eyebrows perking up as embarrassment washed over him, making him squirm with a feeling he couldn't quite place. He was still, of course, beet red.

"Are you... enjoying this, Naegi?"

"No! Of course not!"

"You seem awfully red and awfully... interested. Desperate, if I may."

"I'm not enjoying this!"

"I know you are. I can see it in your eyes. How pathetic," he said, "you're not even good at it."

"Wh—what?"

"You're not very convincing."

"I—I'm trying my best, Togami-kun."

At this point, Makoto could barely even remember why he was begging to begin with. He was so caught up in his feelings about it that he was forgetting about his circumstances.

"You need to be lower, first of all," he remarked, "and second, you are very reminiscent of a puppy, you know that?"

"I'm not! You're being ridiculous—"

He placed his hand on Makoto's soft, brown hair and stroked him, a dominant smirk on his face. He petted his hair back, fingers intertwining with the unruly ahoge that always stuck straight up. Togami hadn't necessarily meant to cut him off on purpose, he just meant to prove him wrong, but if it made the words die in Makoto's throat, so be it. 

Makoto stammered helplessly, eyes fixed on him. He blushed deeply and leaned into the touch without thinking.

"See?" He said, taking his hand away and observing the disappointment on Makoto's face, "I knew you'd enjoy it."

"I—I didn't," he mumbled, nearly lost in the feeling.

"You did. It's obvious. Give it up, Naegi."

"I didn't enjoy it," he repeated.

"If you tell me the truth, I'll do it again."

"Okay, maybe I did."

Togami laughed, and Makoto was sure it was the first time he'd ever heard Togami truly do so, rather than just a chuckle or a huff. "It's so obvious. You're helpless and you like it."

Makoto squirmed. He made a motion to stand, but Togami put a hand on his head. "No. I didn't say you could get up. You're going to stay there."

"Why?"

"Because I want to savor the sight of you on your knees, begging me. Why else?"

It was a lie. Or at least, a mere half-truth. He wanted to draw this out—wanted to see how long this pathetic mess of a boy would sit on the floor as if waiting to be ordered around.

"Why are you enjoying this?" Makoto asked. "What do you get out of it?"

"Nothing much. I just get the privilege of holding your dignity above your head and watching you reach for it. Now, about that case file," he said, plucking a particular file out of the shelf, "this might be relevant. In fact, I think it solves nearly everything except the 'who.'"

He threw it onto the ground in front of Makoto. Grateful, he picked it up and began to read without even thinking, much less considering his position. It piqued his interest quite a bit, and he certainly agreed with Togami in the sense that it made everything click.

Meanwhile, Togami stared at him with heightened fascination. He certainly enjoyed watching Makoto sit on the floor and read, entirely under his control, only able to get what he wanted because Togami gave it to him. It was a feeling that Makoto could sense from him, and the control made him feel almost attracted.

"You think..."

"This person is said to be a student. The profiling says Dissociative Identity Disorder. It fits."

"You think this is a person in here with us? You think we're stuck in here with a serial killer?"

"Yes. Absolutely. I also think we have somebody else who's covering something worse up," he remarked, a smirk on his face, "although it's a little more obvious to everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"It's you." With a chuckle, Togami spoke in simple terms. "You're covering up the fact that you're a masochist. The way I see it, you've got less dignity than the serial killer."

He left Makoto there on the floor of the archive gaping, speechless, having a crisis about his sexual preferences, and very, very turned on.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about how self-indulgent this was. feel free to leave me any constructive criticism you might have in the comments! I really like seeing feedback on my work :^)


End file.
